Dinkleberg
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Timmy's Dad has had it with Dinkleberg, and he plans to put a stop to this madness. Wait... this summary... is too short... and I haven't updated this in years... DINKLEBERG.
1. Chapter 1

**Dinkleberg**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: /co/, /co/, /co/. You sure know how to make a guy happy.

Disclaimer: This story is made in honor of Mr. Dinkleberg.

Timmy Turner's Dad: **_DINKLEBERG...!_**

* * *

Timmy Turner's Dad was a normal, nice guy. he was tall. He was handsome. And he had black hair. And the intelligence of a peanut running on treadmills.

Yep, just a normal average guy.

His neighbor, however, was much better. His neighbor was Mr. Sheldon Dinkleberg, who was the nicest guy on the entire block, friendly to everyone, even to Vicky. he had much more success at life than Timmy's Dad.

And that was **no good.**

"DINKLEBERG..." Timmy's Dad hissed as he glared at Dinkelberg, who turned around and waved at him.

"Hey Turner! I'm going to invite everyone to my house for some cake and bacon!" Dinkleberg shouted over as he headed back into his house, "You're free to come if you like!"

Timmy Turner's Mom rushed out of the house as she stood next to Dad. "Did someone say cae and bacon?"

"Not now, honey," Timmy's Dad stated boldly to Timmy's Mom as he pushed her out of the way, "I must go and defeat the evil that is Dinkleberg..."

Timmy's mom stared blankly at Dad. "But wouldn't that be unhealthy?" She then hugged him, trying to sooth him down. "Why don't we just go over and-"

Timmy's Dad pushed Timmy's Mom out of the way as he ran right through the fences, heading into Dinkleberg's house. Timmy's Mom blinked as she rubbed her big butt, farting so loud the entire neighborhood shook as if an earthquake shook. Mr. Crocker for no friggin' reason was walking down the street when he saw Timmy's Mom rubbing her butt, seeing her fart right in front of his eyes.

"Hmmm... Turner's mother is breaking wind more powerful than any hurricane I've ever heard of before..." Mr. Crocker thought to himself as he snapped his fingers, realizing immediately, "This must be the work of his-" He started doing his trademark funny poses. "**FAIRY GOD PARENTS.**"

Timmy's Mom turned around, confused. Mr. Crocker quickly hid in the bushes.


	2. Chapter 2

_Betcha didn't see this coming back, did ya?_

Timmy Turner's Mom farted loudly again, gasping as she placed her hands on her big butt, glancing back at her white tight jeans as she murmured, another deep pitched tuba like poot emerging out like thunder as she was heading up to Dinkleberg's house. "My… I don't know what's gotten into me, but for some reason, I'm really gassy!"

"Yes… you keep telling yourself that, Mrs. Turner…" Mr. Crocker whispered within the bushes, slyly following her. "Just keep deluding yourself, woman..."

Timmy Turner's Dad was inside Dinkleberg's house, looking for any evidence as Sheldon Dinkleberg himself appeared, wearing his normal yellow shirt and blue shorts.

"Heya, Mr. Turner! Nice day to be invading someone's home out of jealously!" Dinkleberg stated as he smiled, waving his right hand.

Timmy's Dad grabbed Dinkleberg, shaking him violently. "Don't play games with me, you conveying con! I can see right through you!" He then stared into Dinkleberg's eyes.

Dinkleberg laughed as he rubbed the back of his head with his left hand. "My, Turner! You definitely has nice eyes!"

Timmy's Dad growled as he let go of Dinkleberg, folding his arms. "All right, **Dinkleberg**, what is it that you want?"

Dinkleberg laughed as he pulled out a bottle of Champaign. "Well, I just got back from my paid vacation to the Click Clock Wood, and now I'm gonna go to Seaside Hill for the opening of Petey Piranha's Popcorn Parlor!" He then wrapped his right arm around Timmy's Dad. "Wanna come?"

"No!" Timmy's Dad shouted as he pushed Dinkleberg off of him. "I rather smell my wife's horrible farts that make me look like Mr. Clean in comparison!"

Suddenly, Timmy's Mom farted again, catching the attention of Timmy's Dad and Dinkleberg, who kept smiling. Timmy's Mom blushed, standing in the hallway as she still had her hands on her butt, letting out another embarrassingly raunchy poot.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt anything?" She asked as she closed her sentence off with a wet poot.


	3. Chapter 3

Timmy Turner's Mom farted again as Timmy Turner's Dad and Dinkleberg exchanged odd glances with each other, with Dinkleberg laughing as he widened his arms.

"Ha ha! Nice to have some music in the house, eh Turner?" Dinkleberg exclaimed as he grabbed both of Timmy's Mom's hands. "How about you come try and blow your breaking wind through one of my expensive white tubas?"

Timmy's Mom gasped as she let out another deep pitched poot, causing a brown stain to appear on the back of her white, tight jeans. "Gosh, that sounds swell! I might need a new pair of underwear!" She then briefly turned around, waving at her husband as she followed Dinkleberg, pooting after finishing her sentence. "Don't wait up for me, honey! My butt's going to be a star!"

Timmy's Dad's growled as he shook with rage, his entire face turning red. "Ooh, so _Dinkleberg_ thinks he can steal my gassy wife, eh!?" He then stormed in after them, with Mr. Crocker following in the same bushy bush.


End file.
